Lo que no mata, fortalece
by pirucha389
Summary: Ella, enamorada de un Slytherin. Inusual, pero no imposible. Lo imposible sería pedir que las cosas salieran siempre bien...


Los personajes nombrados en esta historia, son de propiedad de J..

Se decían muchas cosas sobre lo que sucedía por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Pero no todos los rumores eran ciertos. Peeves, el encargado de divulgar los chismes, se había llevado muchas sorpresas al descubrir lo que algunas puertas, aún no conocidas por él, escondían en su interior.

Ella, una chica sencilla, pero encantadora, enamorada de un Slytherin, aparentemente serio y excelente alumno. Inusual, pero no imposible. Lo imposible sería pedir que las cosas salieran siempre bien.

Todo empezó al final de su quinto año. Luego de la muerte del Famoso Sirius Black, las cosas por el castillo cambiaron bastante. Muchas personas que no se habían visto en su vida, hoy conversaban en los jardines.

Pero ellos dos sí se conocían. Y habían hablado en varias ocasiones. Por deporte, por estudios, por tareas compartidas. Se llevaban bastante bien.

Un día, el joven, se decidió, por fin, a besarla. Ella, con ese beso le entregó parte de su alma. Creyendo que realmente eran tal para cual. Lo que los Muggles llaman "estar de tranza", él se ocupó de divulgar cosas que no eran ciertas: "Estamos saliendo", "somos novios", "tuvimos relaciones". Al principio, a la joven de cabellos rubios y delgados, no le molestó. Bueno tal vez, un poco, pero no por el hecho de divulgar algo que no era cierto, sino porque luego Él se olvidó. Ella se enfermó. Y él se borró. Ella lloró, y luego también se olvidó.

Un día lo volvió a ver, en una clase con Snape. Otra situación inusual, pero no imposible. Theodore, quiso hacer de cuenta que todo estaba bien. Ella no lo tomó igual.

- Sos un maldito idiota. – Le espetó, dandole un empujón. Ella, había hablado con Hermione, y ésta le contó lo que había hecho con Draco Malfoy. Se inspiró en la gryffindor.

- ¡¡Ehh..!! ¡Pará loca! ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó "inocentemente" Theodore.

- ¿Qué qué me pasa? ¿A vos te parece justo, decirle a todo el mundo que estás saliendo conmigo, cuando en realidad los dos sabíamos que no era verdad, y en sima luego borrarte? – y le dio una cachetada. – A mí, me gustabas. Yo te quería de verdad. Hasta aceptaba esas… Esas cosas raras que a ti te agradan! – dijo, mientras se iba llorando.

Los meses pasaron, tales así, que las clases terminaron y por fin las vacaciones de verano. Ella acabó siendo la mejor alumna de Hufflepuff, con honores y demás membresías. Mientras que él, terminó como siempre, en segundo lugar. El verano también pasó. Y Septiembre llegó para iniciar un nuevo año escolar. Tal vez el último, para muchos, y el primero para otros muy pocos.

La campana del patio central sonó tres veces. La hora del almuerzo del segundo día había comenzado.

- ¿Lo has vuelto a ver? – preguntaba una castaña a la rubia.

- No. Han pasado 6 meses, desde la última vez que lo vi. – respondió la rubia, mientras se servía un poco de jugo de calabaza.

- ¡Miren! Aquí vienen las lechuzas matutinas – se escuchó decir a Goyle.

Hannah y su amiga, miraron la mesa abarrotada de adornos en color verde y plata, y luego miraron hacia el techo, cubierto de copos de nieve. Una lechuza, se dirigía a su mesa. Y cayó justo sobre su plato aún vacío. Tomó el sobre con los dedos temblorosa, y al ver el rostro de su amiga, algo expectante, sonrió de lado e intento de guardarla dentro de su túnica, para leerla luego más tarde. Pero no pudo.

- Leela ahora, si es posible. – dijo una voz seca, y fría, proveniente de su espalda.

- Si estás metida en esto, te juro que.. – dijo Hannah.

- Tranquila, huffie, no me amenaces, bastante que hago de mensajera. – respondió Pansy, mientras mordía una manzana y se alejaba de la mesa.

Hannah, tomó el sobre, y lo abrió cuidadosamente. Allí encontró un pergamino, con los dos escudos. Sonrió de lado. Ella sabía dónde había visto aquellos dos escudos juntos, dentro del castillo. Mientras el nuevo Director de Hogwarts hablaba, ella se puso a leer el contenido de aquella carta.

_Querida Hannah:_

_El motivo de ésta carta, es para pedirte perdón. Realmente, no he podido dormir en estos últimos 4 meses (desde que me di cuenta de lo que había perdido hasta el día de hoy), ni comer, y mucho menos jugar al quidditch. Mis amigos me gastan bromas, cada vez que tienen ocasión, incluso Peeves me ha tomado de punto, porque caigo siempre en sus estúpidas bromas. Draco me ha puesto entre la espada y la pared, si bien él ya no jugará al quidditch este año, me ha dicho que si no me concentro estaré fuera del equipo, y la verdad no me agrada la idea. Porque creas o no, es la única excusa que he encontrado para poder verte. Por favor, perdóname, prometo que lo compensaré. Extraño verte, hablar contigo. Sé que estás enfadada con migo, pero por favor, perdóname._

_Si haz decidido perdonarme, estaré en el cuarto de los escudos. Tú me entiendes. Éste viernes, cerca de la medianoche. Si por algún motivo no puedes, o Filch te ha pescado en la biblioteca hasta altas horas de la noche, por favor házmelo saber._

_Te quiero mucho_

_Theodore Nott._

Cerró la carta, la metió en el sobre, y se la guardó en la túnica. Su amiga, Jane, le preguntó.

- ¿Irás Hannah?

- No lo sé. Lo pensaré.

- No te olvides que el viernes en la tarde, tenemos entrenamiento. – le recordó.

- Gracias Jane. – dijo mientras cogiendo una manzana y revisando su horario de clases, cogía sus cosas y se iba de allí.

Cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes ya no estaba en el gran salón, el chico Slytherin se acercó a la mesa de Hufflepuff

- Jane, ¿Crees que accederá?

- En realidad Theo, no lo sé. Ella es muy… Sensible. Pero es buena. Te perdonará. Demuéstrale que realmente vales la pena, morocho. – y Jane rió levantándose cuidadosamente.

- He notado que no está comiendo…

- Si, lleva meses sin hacerlo.

- ¿Es por mi?

- No te sientas el ombligo del mundo, Theo. Ya debo irme. Nos vemos en la cena. – dijo Jane despidiendose del joven.

Esa noche, casi ni hablaron. Incluso Hannah estaba muy concentrada haciendo un resumen de un libro, y escribiendo en un pergamino. No tenía hambre. Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor se veían las cosas parecidas. Los platos vacíos, los libros sobre la mesa.

Y así pasó toda la semana.

El viernes por la tarde fue el esperado entrenamiento. Pero el día estaba espantoso: Muchisimo viento, muchisima agua. El frío les calaba los huesos. Entrenaron durante dos horas con una única pelota: La Quaffle. Para los bateadores y demás miembros del equipo fue un entrenamiento aburrido, pero para Jane y Hannah, fue un entrenamiento muy duro, dado que su tercer cazador estaba en una cama en la enfermería, por una broma de un alumno de cuarto.

- Este año si queremos ganar, debemos conseguir suplentes - decía un bateador al capitán del equipo.

- Sí, y de todos los puestos. - agregó Hannah, mientras se metía en los vestuarios de las chicas. El frío les provocó estarse una hora y media abajo del chorro de agua caliente. Estaban tan entumecidos que no sentían que el agua caliente les estaba por dejar ronchas. Cuando notaron las yemas de los dedos arrugadas, salieron de las duchas. Se pusieron ropa muggle y su capa de Hufflepuff impermeable por en sima, dejando las escobas en el escobero. Muchos del equipo, como Hannah, no podían contar con dinero extra para comprar escobas nuevas. Les apenaba dejarlas allí, pero era mejor que si el viento las hacía volar y terminar echas añicos con el sauce boxeador.

- ¡HANNAH! - gritó jane, mientras ésta salía en dirección al castillo bajo la cortina de agua y viento que los había acechado durante las dos horas de entrenamiento. Ya era de noche, y la mayoría del equipo regresarían juntos al castillo, para evitar problemas.

Hannah se dio vuelta.

- No te olvides, debes ir a por los escudos. - dijo Jane.

- Gracias Jane, ya me había olvidado. - respondió y comenzó a caminar ligero sobre la pendiente. Al llegar a la puerta del castillo, oyó las campanadas, ya eran las doce. Y aunque tenía su permiso para andar de noche por hogwarts, por ser prefecta y salir de un entrenamiento, comenzó a correr por los pasillos.


End file.
